When an employer hires a new employee, detailed information about the employee is often required to add the new employee to the employer's payroll system. As one example, the employer may manually enter all this information into a form that is then provided to a payroll management service. For employers that frequently hire new employees, entering payroll information for employees can become a tedious task that can consume a considerable amount of the employer's time.